Death
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "Ta place n'est pas dans ce bas-monde. Je peux te redonner tout ce que tu as abandonné, à une seule condition : te débarrasser de tout ce qui t'encombre. Va, et tu auras la plus grande récompense de ta vie." Spécial Halloween.


Tap. Tap. Tap.

Trois coups frappés lentement sur la porte du restaurant. L'intérieur est plongé dans le noir, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Du moins, c'est ce que pourrait penser une personne normale. Mais l'inconnu sait très bien que sa proie se cache dans ce noir oppressant. Il appuie sur la poignée, qui résiste. Un sourire malsain s'affiche sur son visage, que la pleine lune n'éclaire que très peu. Elle souhaite accentuer le jeu. Très bien. L'individu se recule de quelques pas et lance son pied violement sur la porte, qui cède dans un bruit de craquement et de verre brisé. Il avance, sans se soucier du bruit que font ses pas. Même, il apprécie. Ce bruit de craquement aigu, qui annonce très clairement qu'Il est là, et que sa proie ne peut plus s'échapper. Il se baisse pour ramasser un éclat de la taille de sa main et aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoirs. Il sent qu'il va bientôt s'amuser. Un bruit lui parvint du fond du restaurant, indiquant la position de sa future victime. Sautant agilement au-dessus du bar, il commence à parcourir lentement le chemin qui le sépare d'elle. Il a bien remarqué où elle se cachait. Un instant, il hésite à la laisser là où elle est. La chambre réfrigérante, franchement. Elle lui facilitait bien trop la vie. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir la porte, laissant sa silhouette se découper sur le sol. Elle est là, en face de lui, tenant son stupide animal dans ses bras. Ses yeux expriment la peur, et cela le réjouit. Il se poste en face d'elle, la surplombant de tout son être. Elle tend les mains pour se cacher, mais il saisit son poignet et la relève, la plaquant contre le mur. Empoignant sa créature, il lui tranche la jugulaire d'un geste net et précis. Le sang se met à gicler sur leurs visages, et elle pousse un cri d'horreur tandis qu'il délaisse l'animal nonchalamment sur le sol. Avec un sourire effrayant, il s'empare du poignet de la jeune femme et lui coupe la peau. Un filet de sang coule le long de sa main, et il approche ce membre mutilé de sa bouche pour le lécher. Elle ne peut rien faire, seulement regarder, ses trois yeux remplis de larmes, exprimant peur et douleur. Le meurtrier se met à rire, un rire sombre, et plante ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime. Puis il enfonce ses dents dans le poignet et arrache la main d'un coup de tête, la recrachant ensuite au sol. La mutilée s'est effondrée au sol en criant. Elle se tient le poignet et supplie l'inconnu de cesser. Mais celui-ci en a décidé autrement, et il lui empoigne violement la tête, la soulève par les cheveux et la jette violement sur le sol. La victime est presque inconsciente, aveuglée par le sang provenant de son crâne. Elle sent un pied se poser sur sa jambe et appuyer, jusqu'à-ce qu'un craquement résonne dans la pièce, suivit d'un autre cri de douleur. La jeune femme se retrouve brusquement sur le dos et sent soudain un poids sur son ventre lui coupant la respiration. Son agresseur s'est assis sur elle, et plante violement ses dents dans son cou, la faisant gémir. Elle voit trouble et se sent partir au fur et à mesure que son sang est aspiré. Au bord de l'inconscience, l'homme se relève et la regarde, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes tombent sur la clavicule de la victime. Elle ne peut plus crier, son corps n'est que douleur. Elle voudrait mourir. Son agresseur semble avoir comprit, puisqu'il sort un morceau de verre, celui qu'il a ramassé en venant et qui a servi à tuer son petit animal. Il le place sur son cou et appuie fortement, faisant couler le peu de sang qu'il lui reste. Elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir la bouche et demander « Pourquoi ? », les yeux vides. Il ne répondit pas, lui offrant seulement un large sourire, un sourire de psychopathe, et trancha sa gorge, lui ôtant son dernier souffle.

/DEATH/

« Ah, te voilà ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais. Mais attend… Pourquoi tu es couvert de sang ? »

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était projetée contre le mur. Du sang se mit à couler le long de son front, et elle regarda l'inconnu avec stupeur. Elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à parler mais son attaquant fut plus rapide. Il empoigna un couteau posé sur le bureau, empoigna la tête de la magicienne et la força à ouvrir la bouche, y insérant la lame. Il commença à s'amuser avec sa langue, la tordant dans tous les sens, la coupant de toute part afin qu'elle se taise. Puis il sortit le membre rose en tirant fortement dessus, et y posa la lame tiède .Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa victime qui paniquait et essayait de le repousser. Affichant un sourire, il la trancha d'un seul coup et la jeta sur le sol. Le sang avait giclé et envahissait la bouche de la jeune femme, qui s'était penchée pour ne pas s'étouffer avec. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la pièce et cela sembla énerver l'agresseur. Il glissa sa main sous le menton de la mutilée et l'obligea à relever bien haut la tête. Elle essaya de lui résister, mais il possédait une trop grande force. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder prendre plaisir à la voir s'étouffer. Le sang lui coulait dans la gorge et lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors qu'elle respirait de moins en moins, l'autre lui relâcha le menton et elle s'écroula à terre en crachant. Fouillant la pièce des yeux, elle se mit en quête de chercher quelque chose pour se défendre ou s'enfuir. Malheureusement, son cadre était bien trop loin d'elle, et elle n'était pas sûre de l'atteindre avant que le meurtrier ne l'attrape. Elle avisa alors le couteau jeté sur le sol. Tendant le bras, elle essaya de s'en emparer. Mais il l'avait vue, et repoussa l'arme plus loin. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle pu voir l'air faussement désolé de son adversaire, une main devant la bouche, suivit de son sourire machiavélique. Le désespoir envahit alors la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle y resterait. L'autre l'empoigna de nouveau par les cheveux et le jeta sur le lit. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il l'examina de haut en bas, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Puis il se baissa et se cala entre ses jambes, qu'il tint bien écartées. Il se pencha et commença à lécher le sang qui coulait dans son cou. Enlevant leurs pantalons, il ne la prévint pas et la pénétra brusquement. Il prenait son plaisir tandis qu'elle gémissait de douleur sous lui, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Glissant une main sur son cou ensanglanté, il se mit à l'étrangler lentement, tout en continuant son plaisir. Le souffle de sa victime ralentit peu à peu et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent, sans vie. Le meurtrier se retira alors, rit et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le cadavre.

/DEATH/

Un cri. Puis plus rien. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer le meurtrier. Toujours le même. Il s'était rendu à son appartement. Il devait se changer. Ses serviteurs étaient là, alors il les avait éliminés. C'est aussi simple que cela. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps. L'un pendu au milieu du salon, l'autre égorgé dans la baignoire. Ce n'étaient pas les plus importants, ils ne méritaient pas son attention. Il allait rejoindre sa femme. Dehors, le temps était sombre. Un temps parfait pour ce qu'il faisait. Il poussa la porte de sa maison, la faisant légèrement grincer. Il releva la tête lorsqu'on l'appela depuis la cuisine. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il avança lentement, jusqu'à apercevoir sa silhouette. Ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient et elle semblait pressée. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, lui fit un sourire et partit se changer, en lui demandant de surveiller la cuisine. Il la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. C'était bien trop facile. S'approchant du récipient, il sortit un flacon, versa son contenu sur ce qui cuisait, rangea la fiole et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne, assis sur une chaise. Il ne toucha à rien, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il attendait patiemment que le poison fasse effet. Il voulait la voir s'étouffer et souffrir. Ce qu'elle commença bientôt à faire. La main sur le cou, elle se mit à tousser de plus en plus. Elle essaya de boire, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la chose. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et essayait vainement d'avaler plus d'air. Elle faisait penser à un poisson hors de l'eau, et cela amusait beaucoup l'assassin. Ses yeux se révulsaient et des spasmes commençaient à envahir son corps. Les plats tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se lever. Elle n'y arriva pas et s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant toujours le cou. L'homme se leva et le regarda de haut, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, et repoussa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il se délectait de la peur et de la panique qu'elle affichait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle et doucement, presque amoureusement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et mordit les mordit violement, encore et encore. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la torturer un peu plus ? Il entendit vaguement son nom et se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et sauvage. Il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Il se releva et lui jeta un dernier regard. La bouche détruite, la jeune femme réussit tout de même à parler.

« Staz… Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'étais qu'un poids mort dans ma vie. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Et devant ses yeux effrayés, il se remit à rire. Lorsque les convulsions cessèrent, il quitta la maison, satisfait du devoir accomplit. Au dehors, trois personnes l'attendaient. Il reconnu son frère Braz et sa sœur Liz, et devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres, se tenait son amant de toujours. Wolf. Il le prit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis tous s'en retournèrent à l'Acropole, là où était leur vraie place. Sur le mur de la maison, éclairé par la lune se trouvait deux mots, écrits en lettres de sang.

« Happy Halloween. »

* * *

Et voilà un OS bien dans le thème morbide d'Halloween... Y a pas que les bonbons et les déguisements !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous avez tous étés bien dégoûtés comme il se doit. J'ai une question pour vous ! Devinez qui sont les personnages tués. Allez, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, et si vous trouvez, vous aurez un baiser de Staz. Ça en vaut la peine, non ?

(Les pavés de texte, c'est fait exprès, c'est pour être bien dans l'ambiance. Ce n'est pas un défaut que je dois corriger, pour une fois.)

Sam-Elias, si tu passes par là, sache qu'à l'origine Wolf devait aussi mourir. Mais j'l'ai sauvé, pour une fois, et il a pas souffert ! Et il vécut heureux avec Staz dans l'Acropole. Si c'est pas mignon.


End file.
